Sessho's past
by Sesshothepup
Summary: Our favorite Inu yaoki has settled down and has 3 pups, not counting Shippou. Naraku's been defeated. But is the adventure over? And is Naraku really dead?
1. Default Chapter

I had run. I had run from the school kids,the teachers,the people on the street, and away from all of my problems that I couldn't solve. Just before I made it to the safety of the forest, I felt the spell that I had cast that morning wear off, reveiling My pointed dog ears, and My hair went back to being its usual length and color. I could feel all the eyes of the people on the street, who were not already looking at Me, turn to look at Me and I started to run faster. When I remembered what had caused me to run off school grounds, I shuddered at the thought of having to see them all again.

:(Flashback:)

I was as close to being a straight A student, without actually being one.

"Sessho, do you have anything to say to the class?" "No Miss Steinzberg." "Yes, I think you do. You have that Social Studies project to say to the class." "No I don't, I did that yesterday. Would you single out a single hanI mean a single person like that?" "2 things. Yes I would single a single person out, even you, considering that I don't have you written down in my teachers book." "But thats only 1 thing. Plus you had forgotten your teachers book at home. Who here remembers that?" When no one raised there hands, he knew he had been caught. "Fine, here's number two. If you don't want to read your project, then I might as well tell the class your big secret." "You wouldn't dare! You promest my parents you wouldn't tell. I can sue you for breaking the contract you signed.!" "Sessho's a ..." FINE! I'll do it." What is Sessho?" said the class 'know it all'. "Sessho is a ..." "You can't! If you tell her, the entire school will know! And besides, I already said I'd do it." "So what! You can say it after this. Sessho is a Hanyou Inu Youkia." "You Bitch!"The Class gasped. The class never knew they had a half dog demon in their class. "Dirty Hanyou. You will never amount to anything. Fithly half breed!" The shouts started immediately. Almost a straight A student, and I still did not get any leniency. Or maybe it's because of it.

:(End Flashback:)

Tears welled up in my eyes. I did my best to keep them at bay, but they overflowed anyways, fogging up my vison and forcing me to slow down, or risk running in it something. After awhile, when my eyes finally cleared, after about fiveteen minutes, I realized I was near the Goshingboku(Sacred God Tree). Just then it started to rain, so I took cover under the thick branches of the Goshingboku. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, some Boy-Scouts decided to take cover under here to. I was relived that they weren't from my school. But when I remembered the spell had worn off just before I had entered the woods, and I knew I did not have the time needed to recast it. I was scared of what I knew would happen. "Filthy Halfbreed, You don't deserve to hide from the rain under here! Get out" That just went to far! Sadness forgotten, I growled, but before I could jump at them, they all ran away. To say the least, I was thrilled I didn't have to share my shelter anymore. But hey, nothing good lasts forever, because at that moment, I smelt something that made Even _me_ want to leave. One of the boy-scouts had _peed on his leg_! I couldn't help but laugh at him, but at the same time, feeling disgusted! I decided to stick it out and plug my nose, rather than get soaked again. My ears drooped a bit when I realized my life was about to get worse again. When I went back, if I went back, my parents would have to spend more money to transfer me to another school_. Or, maybe they would home school me, _I thought hopefully. It was at that moment that I caught the unmistakeable tingling sensation that told me Demonic/Miko magic and thought that I was going to have to face a demon. But when the caster of the magic came closer, I noticed a special traidmark of the magic. "INUKO" I yelled! "Sessho are you there? Where have you been? Mom's' worried sick. Your school called and said you ran off the property without permission." "Sis, that of a teacher told the entire class I am a Hanyou! There's no way I'm going back there! Um, I know this is probably not the best time, but you wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would you?" She laughed a bit, "No, but if you come home, mom's making your favorite." "Fine, but only for a little while. then I can continue with running away." "Okay.That's fine with me, but you at least have to eat dinner. It's no good to run away on an empty stomach." I knew she was right. Their was no disputing that much. But what would happen if I got home, and mom and dad forbid me to go? I guess I would have to find out the hard way. Again. But then again, if they make me stay home, maybe I can talk them into transfering me to another school, one that had never even heard my name before. That would be nice. Just at that moment, I noticed a smell in the air, one that I should have been aware of all along.(A/N _For those of you that were nice enough to read this far, I will tell you who it is. Kinda. It is... should I tell you now, or in the next chappie? Oh well guess I might as well tell you now. It is Naraku's son.) _"Hey sis, what's your name again? Sorry. Complete brainfart." Sessho! It's me! how can you forget your own sisters name like that? I vey am disappointed . I thought I raised you better than that." "You were obviously wrong. So tell me, What is your name?" "I do not need to tell you. But mom orders you to follow me home. So get behind me, and shut up!" Right after he said that, I saw the hole in his orders. But rather than point them out, I decided to use them to my advantage. When he started to walk, I walked in the other direction. After about a half hour, I heard him shout in anger. I know this forest like the back of my hand, Ran to my favorite spot, he tore past me Looking right over me. At that time, I was happy to have the rain coming down as hard as it was now, because if it were sunny, he would be able to pick up my scent. Then I rememered something. Nothing good lasts long. The overcoating of my hoari was laying out there on the ground, but I couldn't risk going for it. When he went back to look for me in the other direction, I decided to mess with his head. When I threw my voice, he went straight for where it 'came' from. When he got back, I stoped. It was no fun to mess with him. He started to set up camp, I curled up and got comfy. Chances were it was going to be awhile. At that, I was happy that I hiding place had a roof of sorts. The roof was constructed mainly of things found near-by. The only thing that wasn't made directly from nature was the giant umprella that was holding the sticks and leaves up. It was completly hidden that the only way to see it was by looking up directly up from underneath. And the only way that was happening was to get inside. Sleep. The thought clung to me like molasses. But if there was one thing Inuyasha, my dad, had taught me, it was never sleep on a stakeout. Sleep, even if the body calls for it, slows the body down for the first fifeteen seconds, and it takes a third of that for a killing blow. When I reached down and picked up the sword I had hidden in here, I noticed how badly I wanted to kill him. Most of all, for imporsanating my sister. But I knew I could not beat him in a fair fight, let alone a fight that he arranges. It had to wait until he went to sleep. But should I use the chances to run away, or try to kill him. And if I try to kill him, and mess up, I will be stuck with him again. Best choice would be to run away. I might as well just do that. I sat there and watched him for hours before he finally showed any signs of getting ready for sleep, but it was another Four hours till he went to sleep! By then, I was just about to fall asleep from lack of it. But seeing him sleeping, gave me the energy I needed. I tore out of the tree, ran past his camp, and had gone thirty miles before he caught up to me. Luck was on my side though. It would be a sword fight, but he had never run fifty miles and fought with Inuyasha in a sword fight before. When I finally stopped, he was having a hard time breathing, and I was just fine. Right after I stoped I lunged at his heart with my sword, and barly missed, and scratched his arm instead. Things were going good, untill he started to finally recover from running thirty miles, and put some muscle behind his blows. When he did that, he started pushing me towards the cliff. I could hear the waves crashing on the sharp rocks below. When I was at the edge, he said "Why don't you join me? You will make a good sword fighter someday." "Thank you! Compliments from the scum of the earth. Makes me feel very loved! No thank you. I am not going to kill people without reason. Unlike the asshole in front of me. But just so you know, you have more scratches than I do, so don't say i'm not a good sword fighter." "It's to bad you feel that way. Now I will have to kill you." "Goodbye." And with that I jumped off the edge. Now I know what your thinking._ 'Stupid thing to do. Could have killed himself by doing that'._ But actually, I had done that many times before. So I knew what to do in the air. It was two hundred seventy five feet down to the water, and in that time it took to fall, you had to move forward one hundred and five feet. I barly made the distance, and scratched my arm in the process, kinda badly. I've had worse, but this one had the best chance of getting infected, considering I was swimming in the ducks favorite bathroom. I started to swim in the direction of home. I knew it was going to take awhile, so I started as fast as possible. When I got home, my parents were sleeping. I climbed up the side of my house, so that my dad would not be able to pick up my scent, and come to my room and talk to me. It was going to happen anyways, but I'd rather have it in the morning, when I was fully awake. I crawled slowly into bed, and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I was stiff and sore all over. Then I rememered that it was saturday.

I hope you liked my first chappie.. Second fanfic, please review. Infernos welcome. First fanfic sucks, 1 chappie, no review's.


	2. Whitch is worse, the past or the present...

"Oh no! I have traning today." "Yes you do, Sessho." "Oh, um hi dad. How did you sleep?" I said shakely. "I would have slept much better if my youngest son was in his bed all night. But no. The one night i'm human a month, and i'm worrying about my son till 4:30 in the morning." I looked out my window. It was still dark. "What time is it.?" "5:00" "Dang it" I only got fifeteen minutes of sleep." "Tell me why you were out so long. And why you ran away from school." "Because I ran into Naraku's son! Thats why!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked, and I got up went to the bathoom, showered, and got dressed in my training outfit. When I got back to my room, he had calmed down alot. Until I walked in. I forgot that my traning outfit had short sleeves. "What happened to you arm? If he did that, I'm going to kill him!" "Dad! Calm down! Geeminy christmas! He didn't. I got this by diving off the cliff to avoid dying." "Tell me everything." After I finished, he seemed shocked. "I'm suprised he doesn't fight anything like his dad." "I'm lucky for that though, dad. If he did, I might not be here. C'mon, I'm supposed to have training today." Just so none of you get confused, training is just my dad attacking me, and I'm doing the best I can do to dodge it, and attack him. Or, at least, thats one of them. With my mom, I dodge Sacred Arrows, and atempt to use the Miko in my blood. Hardly ever works, If you want a really good Miko, talk to my sister, Inuko. With Sesshomaru, I try to dodge his yellow whip.(A/N sorry, forgot what it's called). After training, I went to my room to pack for school on monday, before I realized that I left my bag in my class room. "Oh no. What do ya want to bet they went through my bag? "Dang it. I need that bag." I put the sword from my hiding spot back on the wall. That was when I realized I had not seen Inuko all day. I went off in search of my mom. When I found her, I knew something was wrong. "Where's Inuko? I need to talk to her." "She's not here" She said. The way she said here kinda scared me. When I smelt tears, I put my hand on shoulder and did my best to comfort her. "What's wrong? Inuko can defend herself if need be." I said. "It's not that, Sessho. She's no longer in this time." "WHAT! How the..." After I calmed a bit, I tried again. "What time is she in, and how did she get there?" "That's just the problem. I don't know and your father won't tell me." When she said that, Inuyasha stepped out of the house and started to walk towards us. When he got here, the only thing he said was "Naraku". That was when the smell hit me full blown. "Uhg! Naraku smells horrible!" That got a small chuckle from my mom. At least it was an improvment. "Can we get back to that time to help her?" "No, Sessho, I sealed that well long ago. Besides, by now it would be rotted beyond use." "I don't want to sit here and wait for her to get back. I need to talk to her." After that was said, I charged down to the well. When I jumped down, it was then that I Realized if this worked, than I would be seeing my parents before they ever knew of me. But when I looked up, I saw the roof of the wellhouse. "DAMN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, reguardless of how much trouble I was sure to get in. "Sessho, watch your voice!" "Why do I have to? You and dad don't!" "Because we are adults. Thats why." "That ain't no good answer." I shouted back. "Use proper english or you have double training with me and your father." "You cheated." I returned "I know!" I sulked on my way back to the house. "How do we know that she's alright?" I asked as soon as they were in hearing range. "What happened to 'Inuko can defend herself if need be'?" "She can, but that was before I knew I couldn't get back there to help. What am I going to do when I can't see my sister? I mean, if your up to it, I could train more often." "Sessho, hun, how are you going to get the time?" "I have been lying to you. My homework gets done before dinner. I sleep in all my spare time." I knew that they didn't want to train me any more then they had to, but now I was making them have to. "Well, I guess that would be okay. But nothing more tonight." "Fine. Nothing more today. But all day tomorrow you have to train me." "OK, Sessho! You can get trained all day tomorrow." I knew they weren't really mad, but I acted like I didn't. "Sorry. I'll go to bed now. Good night." I said as cheerily as possible. I ran up to my room. As soon as I got there, I tried to cast a spell so that I could talk to Inuko. After the third casting, I gave up, feeling like it would never work. I went to bed feeling like I would never hear her again. I woke up at 5:30. Perfect time to begin all day training. I started off my day by running down to the creek. When I got there, I used my Miko powers to purify some of the water. After I drank some, I ran back to the house and put up the punching bag.

Sorry bout the short chappie and long time to update

Review plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz


	3. fights and sadness

I had been punching the bag for about 3 and a half hours when my dad finally got up we immediately started to train. After about three hours, my mom came out and unexpectedly shot a purifying arrow and just barely missed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _By now she had notched another arrow, and was just about to fire. At this point I noticed that these were not training arrows, but real ones! A square hit could kill me. I just barely dogded out of the way of my dads attack, and straight into my mom's line of fire. She fired, and I ducked and rolled out of the way, but not fast enough. She had got my arm. Yet it wasn't as bad as I thought. It went through nice and clean. By now I knew they weren't going to stop until either of us got to wore out, and I knew also I had to start fighting back, or else I might never get out of the fight alive. I ran away from the battle to get a long and bendy piece of wood. When I found one, I ran back to the battle. The next arrow she shot at me I caught. Using my demonic aura, I changed the arrow to something I could handle with ease. I dodged another attack from my dad, and found my self with the perfect shot. I aimed and realesed as easily as I had been taught. My arrow found it's mark and snapped her bow string. As a bonus, I nicked her arm. She was glaring daggers at me, but I just grinned and charged down my dad. He assumed the fighting stance he had always beat me with. With a dumb grin, I charged directly into his sword, but only with the sword that had been hiden under my hoari. He was just as suprized as I wanted. While he was stunned by the audacity of my menuver, I swatted his sword out of his hands, and made a move like a lunge, but I stopped before it touched him, marking a kill. After he was out, I went to my mom, and quickly 'killed' her. I walked up to where my dad was still standing where he had 'died' and said "Another round?" He shook his head, and walked away in what could almost be called shame. _I wonder what's wrong._ There was no way he was shamed that he had lost to me. There couldn't be. But maybe it had happened anyways. The realization hit me then. If that had been a real fight, he would have been killed. I went up to him later that day. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Maybe, Sessho." He said miserably. "Dad, about what happened earlyer, that was probaly just a fluke. In a real battle, you would have been more aware and prepared. I have never seen you get so shocked like that in a battle." "Sessho, that was a real battle. The fact that you did not realize it is a mystery. Why else would your mom use real arrows?" He said solemly. "Dad, part of me knew it was a real battle. The reason I spared you and mom, was because there is still a lot you can teach me. And the fact that I am not ready to kill anything that has stuck with me through all these years, and jail does not look promising." He chuckled a bit. When he looked at me, he was smiling. It was a big improvement from the sad and shamed face he had on earlyer. "Hey, at least now if I run into naraku's son, I should be able to, if not beat his, at least hold my own for a longer period of time." That was when both mine and my dads ears twitched. Something was going on, but we didn't know where. As soon as we placed where the sound was coming from, we heard a scream from inside the house. "Stay here!" My dad yelled. "Wait, take this." I threw Tetsiagua to him and he ran inside. I unsheathed my sword, and waited to give him help if he needed it. That was when I heard the twig break behind me, and barely dodged the attack. I turned and parried his next shot. I scored a deep gash on his upper arm, and a small gash on his upper left chest. He grunted slightly, and I took advantage of it. I only got one good slash on his on his upper thigh. On his next lunge, he was off center and swaying. I naturally went for the shot and parried and lunged my self, and fell right into his trap. He faked meinto the lunge, and when I realized it, it was to late to pull back. As soon as I had lunged, he pulled back and swatted the sword out of my hands. The odds were against me, any fool could tell, But I fought on. with wood, trying disarm him, but by looking at knuckles, he had a death grip on the hilt. I was fighting him looking at his knuckles, but it helped me to notice that he couldn't keep it up for long. The next time he lunged, I did to him what he did to me. _Do unto others, what you want done unto you._ For some reason I found the quote running through my head non stop. "No swords, bows, knives, wood, or spells. Just bare hands." I said. Though he nodded, he wasn't happy about it. Oh well for him. The baby doesn't like something he cannot change. We started again, but this time more vigourisly than before, because it was easier yet harder to fight like this. Easier cause I didn't have to look out for a sword coming in for the final blow. Harder cause I had to get closer to hit him then he did to hit me. He upper cutted and went into a one two combo. But by the time his attack would have hit me, I was behind him and punching the back of his head. He swiveled around and got me in the upper chest. Though it was a glancing blow there was still some power behind it. Maybe to much power. I let him hit me, and but put up a shield. When the shield broke, I knew he was using his magic. So the next time I got him, I did to. He didn't like that much, but I think the majority of it was him being found out. He retaliated by attacking non stop. Like the quote in my head. Even though it was harder to dodge, it wore him out faster. He was an idiot because he continued to do only that for 15 minutes, and by the end of that time, he had wore him self out. I danced around him and tagged him on the chin. _Wakie wakie, hands off snakie. _Another quote I couldn't get out of my head. It did not seem like I could lose at this point.

Attack of the evil cliffy. One quote I can't get out of my head.

I forget whitch story I got that from, but I will try to find that out so that the author can get the cedit for it.


	4. New events, and old friends

Yet there was somthing about the way he was fighting. Familer, and yet different. Like it had aged and had more expertise behind the shots. It was only now that I saw the person's full body for the first time. The next time I got close enough, I gave the mask a good yank, and off it came. "Hoku! What are you doing?" "Just doing what my elders tell me to do." "My dad told you to do this?" "Nope, not that elder..." He walked up behind me, and I didn't turn around becuase he was my friend and I thought I knew him. I had just got up from sheathing my sword. Next thing I knew, my vision going black. When I woke up, I saw Hoku standing over me. I was in some sort of dark room. "My head. Why did you hit so hard?" I asked. "Silence! Speak only when spoken to. And you haven't been spoken to yet." He replied with a death stare in his eyes. "But you just did." Yes, I knew better. But what would you do if they had pissed you off. Smack. "Ow. You don't have to hit so hard! Giminy Crickets!" Hoku had made a mistake. He had left my hands and legs unbound, and because he was stareing at me, his eyes became dryer then normal, and had to blink for longer periods every time. During one of the times, I got up and jumped him. If he was expecting it, he didn't show it. I only got one shot on his head before he opened his eyes, but it was worth it. When he tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and used his body weight against him. "You and the wall make a great couple, my 'Friend', you really do." You could see his body shiver with anger and disgust. The next thing I knew, we had grappeled each others hands, and were haveing a battle for dominence. I needed something to draw his attention away, but at the same time, in doing so I might lose my own concentration. On the wall was a spike-like contraption._ Should I risk trying to shove him on it?_ I wasn't sure about it, but I tried anyways. By the time we got there, I was sweating. With one good shove, he was speared throught the major internal organs. I heard him muttering something about how he was still of use to his 'master'. "When you go up for placing, plead that your master tricked you, and never cared for you. You might get some leniency" I said. "You think the gods would forgive me for what I've done?" He said with a sneer. ""No, but thought I might as well suggest it. After all, what else am I going to do for a friend?" He died with a friendly grin on his face, because he knew that I had only done what I did because he was my friend. _There goes the only friend I ever made. Killed by my own hands._ It would take me years to get over it. The door opened, and someone else entered. "Come with me." The new-comer said "Or else?" I asked. A red laser dot appeared on my chest. "Oh. I see. Good gun. Let me guess, MP-5 Semi-auto with burst and full auto capability and a with laser 60 shot clip with forest camo painted on it and a 3 foot black shoulder strap." He got a stunned look on his face. "Yeah thats what it is. Now get going." I made it look like I was going to attack him, and he pulled the tigger. Click click click. "Next time, turn off the safety." I walked out and heard him turn safety off. If I lived through today, I would be kept alive. _I'm gonna have fun with his head._ He walked me through what looked like a holding area. As soon as I walked in I saw a man and a young kid couple years older than me. From the smell the man was a full demon. Sure enough, he had the marks of a full demon on his face. The man stood, and slowly walk towards the boy "hello again son". (A/N. Sorry. This is part of a story, Deafening Silence by l Dark Storm l. I'm sorry Dark, but you never replied to my review. If you don't like my doing this, tell me and I will take it of. Again sorry if you disagree with this.) So, I was not the only one here. "Hurry up" whispered the guard. I had wanted to listen more, but the guard wasn't going let me. "Ok. Why are you whispering?" I asked. "Just go or I'll shoot you in the back." He said and I could tell he was getting mad. "Ok. Shessh. All you had to do is answer my question." I muttered under my breath. "What did you say?" "Nothing! Just come on, I don't know where that i'm going." He walked on, going faster. _Hmm what is he doing? This guy acts like an ass! Oh well, it's probably not his fault that his stuck up. Oh wait. Yes it is._ By now we were a ways from the holding area. There were rooms with tinted windows on either side. "What's in those rooms, and where do they lead?" He ignored me and sped up again. _What is he doing? Doesn't matter. He's never going to tell me. Has he ever gone on a vacation?_ "Hey pal, I do mean to be..." I never got the chance to finish my sentence, because right then my 'pal' turned and pointed the gun straight at my head. I shut up imediately. "Duck!" he shouted. As soon as I had ducked, he sent a 3-burst spray over my head. When I turned around I saw a dead guard dog. _Who let him out? When I get out of here, I am definitely going to improve my relationship with all kinds of animals. _By the time I turned back, the guard was about to turn the corner. I got up and ran after him. This was going to be a long stay.

Sorry about how long it took to update. Writer's block. It shouldn't happen again. If anyone has any suggestions, I will be willing to take them.


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Do any of you think I should continue with this story? Ethier review or email me. Sorry this is not a real chapter. If the majority of you want me to, then also give me an Idea. I am almost dry on this story.**


	6. Question's answered

**Answers to all your questions**

Hello, it's me again. Obviously. But to answer what happened to Inuko, Naraku is in the past and used a spell that transported her back to that date. If you want to know what happened to her, wait less then a month and I will have my 3rd story up, and it will cover what happens to her, and what roll she plays. The whole thing about the gun and how I knew what it was, is I used to love going to stores and looking at guns, and researching as much on them as possible. About Hoku, Naraku had a son and he taught him everything about what he did and how he did it. So his son had used a shikon shard that his dad had given him before he died. And although the shikon no tama did not have it, it was still whole. And because of this, he did to Hoku what his dad had done to Sango's little brother, who cowhensidently shared the same name. And before you ask, that was not done on porpose. What happened with my parents is that my dad had gone inside to check on my mom who was being attacked by naraku's son. I had to kill Hoku because he would not back down till one of us went down permently. Feel free to ask any more questions.


End file.
